


Forever

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex reads Kara's Diary, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kalex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex goes over to Kara's place to discuss the coming wedding with Maggie and Alex's finds Kara's diary, unable to stop herself Alex reads 8 entries and discovers a few things about Kara and discovers that her feelings may not be so unrequited after all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is a make-up Kalex story to make up for the one I deleted.
> 
> I know you probably have questions about why I deleted it, but launching into a multi-chapter so soon had been too much for me
> 
> Tina.

Alex’s POV:

Hi there, my name is Alex Danvers and this is the story of how my life changed forever, I know what you’re thinking, this is one of those cliché boy meets girl stories; Boy meets girl, boy marries girl, they have kids, get a dog and settle down together with kids, grandkids and a dog to eventually dying of old age in each other’s arms… is that what you think?

Well, you are only half right.

So let me give you a quick breakdown of how this began;

Kara came to us when I was merely a teenager, I hated her from the moment her cousin brought to live with us, then one night after she took me flying my father was force to hand himself over to protect her and for a while I hated her for it, I hated her for being the cause of him leaving me and mom and I hated her even more when he died, eventually though our love grew and we became sisters.

Protecting each other no matter what.

When I came out to her, I was so scared but Kara had been so understanding to me and I loved her even more, it was a shaky time afterwards whenever I brought Maggie around, Maggie and Kara didn’t get along, I tried so hard to get them to get along but Maggie and Kara continued to be at odds and to think, it only took me getting kidnapped and nearly dying for the 2 of them to finally get along with one another but there was still a level of tenseness around one another.

Little did I know though… about the real reason why Maggie and Kara never got along.

Which finally comes to the moment where I found out how Kara felt about me, and it all started with that diary.

**_ Flashback Start: _ **

**_ 3rd Person POV: _ **

**_ Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment to talk about arrangements for her upcoming wedding with to Maggie Sawyer, the snow was coming down pretty heavily and Alex was bundled up nicely in a winter park, jeans, fluffy boots, a scarf and a wooly hat, the city was covered in the thick layer of snow so there was hardly any traffic and hardly anyone out and about, Maggie was working late at the NCPD to cover for some detectives that couldn’t make it in due to the heavy snow. _ **

**_ Alex unwrapped herself of the parka, scarf and wooly hat before looking around, standing there in her jeans and shirt “Kara” she called out as she looked around, Kara was probably out on Supergirl duty again, that girl never rests so with a shrug Alex decided it was best to just sit down and just wait for Kara to return from patrol, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. _ **

**_ Leaning back to relax Alex hissed when she felt something digging into her back, sitting up Alex turned to look at it closely; it was a diary, ‘A diary, since when did Kara need a diary?’ Alex wondered to herself as she examined it closely, taking note of the blue leather binding with the house of El symbol for hope etched into it, a custom work no doubt… Diary looked pretty recent too. _ **

**_ Humming curiously “Maybe… the first page wouldn’t hurt” Alex said to herself with a grin, it was about time she read something personal of her sisters, considering all the amount of times Kara had read something of Alex’s when they were growing up, of course Kara had no idea about earth customs back then or the need for privacy, but still… Alex felt as if she deserved some payback. _ **

**_ Maybe she would get some good blackmail material on her sister. _ **

**_ Opening the diary up to the first page, Alex leaned back and relaxed in her seat whilst she began to read the diary. _ **

_ Entry 1: _

_ So, here were are on the first page, my therapist convinced me to the write down all my feelings, my recent nightmares has been causing me to lose sleep and when I do finally sleep, I wake up in a panic attack, I still think about that night, the night I was infected by Red K and I hurt Alex, it haunts me every night when I sleep, all I can see is me hurting Alex and not stopping, I see the hurt, the tears as she pleads Red K me to stop and yet when I try I fail. _

_ Last night… I threw up after I woke _

**_ Alex was sitting there stunned by what she had read, feeling her stomach twist in her gut ‘Why didn’t Kara tell her about these nightmares, why didn’t Kara tell her that she was seeing a therapist?’ Alex shook her head and continued to read the first page. _ **

_ J’onn put me in touch with the DEO therapist, she has been briefed that I am Supergirl and comes fully recommended by J’onn and Agent Vasquez, the therapist has suggested I start pouring my thoughts and feelings into a diary and has taken me on as her patient on a regular basis. _

_ It surprised her to find out that her patient was none other than Supergirl, but hey… even superheroes needs help. _

**_ Alex knew the DEO Therapist, even she could have recommended the therapist who had been a big help to her after the Red Tornado incident. _ **

**_ But still, Alex was hurt that Kara didn’t talk to her about it. _ **

**_ Turning the page over to the next entry Alex began to read it. _ **

_ Entry 2: _

_ The therapist had asked me why I had not talked about my nightmares with Alex, truth is I don’t want to let her down and think of me as weak, finding out that her sister who she thought was so strong after losing so much was breaking apart. _

_ I… I just didn’t want to disappoint her. _

_ Anyway Alex and Maggie were planning their wedding. _

**_ Alex shook her head, wedding or not… she would always make time for her sister, especially over something like nightmares and panic attacks. _ **

_ Entry 3: _

_ Since the nightmares, I’ve pulled back my duties as Supergirl and J’onn had been covering for me, I feel pathetic making him cover for me but I am in no condition to go out with the nightmares and the panic attacks; the therapist as advised I take time to myself to continue my sessions with her. _

_ Today we talked about Krypton and my birth parents. _

_ I broke the arm of her couch. _

_ Turns out… I have some unresolved anger; not just towards my mom and dad, but also towards Jeremiah after his betrayal and towards Alex for not listening to me when I told her something was wrong. _

_ I am also angry about Clark, he left me with the Danvers… the last family I had and he just left me with them _

_ Oops _

_ Well at least I’m breaking furniture and not bones. _

_ *Note to self: New coffee table needed* _

**_ Alex closed her eyes as a lone tear ran down her cheek, she hated herself for how much she hurt Kara that day and she didn’t even apologize for it, there was a lot Alex never apologized for. _ **

**_ Alex continued to read and moved onto the next page. _ **

_ Entry 4: _

_ Another session with my therapist today, we are getting along really well, she’s really sweet and kind and understanding, she talked about her children and her husband before she started my session, I do enjoy these chats we have before my scheduled sessions start, anyway today my therapist asked me about relationships. _

_ I talked about Alex…. quite a lot according to my therapist, I eventually moved on to Lena, Winn, James, Lucy, Eliza and J’onn. _

_ The she asked about romantic relationships and I have to admit… I stuttered when I told her I wasn’t ready, she then asked if it had something to do with my feelings for Alex. _

**_ Alex’s shot straight up as she finished reading that entry and she turned the page and read that. _ **

_ Entry 5: _

_ I invited Alex over last night for an impromptu sister night, she had missed so many and I was hoping to catch up, it felt like ages since I’ve seen her, the only time I’ve seen her lately is as Supergirl… well more like the only time she has seen ‘me’ is when J’onn takes my place as Supergirl. _

_ Alex declined the Impromptu sister night and said she was busy and will come over another night, sure… the only time she wants me is for Supergirl, I’m tired of her using me as a weapon, I went to my therapist last night and I vented so much, I vented all my anger, frustration, tears and anguish, my therapist is trying to coax me into talking about my feelings for Alex. _

_ I didn’t… I spent years trying to bury my feelings for her, I can’t let them back up now. _

**_ Alex remembered that night Kara invited her over for an impromptu sister night but Alex was hanging out with Maggie and discussing wedding plans, Maggie convinced her that Kara would understand. _ **

**_ Show’s what she knows. _ **

**_ Shaking her head Alex sighed heavily “You’re not a weapon Kara, I never meant to make you feel like that” she whispered as she turned the page. _ **

_ Entry 6: _

_ Maggie confronted me this morning about my feelings for Alex, when she left I was so angry I punched my fist straight through the wall, I went to my therapist and because of Maggie freaking Sawyer, I had no choice but to talk about my feelings for Alex. _

_ I admitted everything to my therapist, when I cam to Earth I fell in love with Alex the moment I saw her, I admitted that though Alex hated me… I was desperate for her to like me, It wasn’t a surprise to me when Alex came out to me, I’ve long suspected it for some time since the moment I saw her, then when I saw her kissing her high school boyfriend I realized she wasn’t ready. _

_ I vented everything to my therapist, including how hurt I was after Alex came out… I was hurt and angry because she didn’t come out for me, she came out for Maggie Sawyer, who just came out of no where and made Alex realize who she truly was. _

_ Why can’t Alex look at me the way she looks at Maggie? _

**_ Alex closed diary and dropped back into the couch, the diary in her lap as she sat there for a while, her hands in her own hair as she felt a wave of confusion wash over her, she couldn’t believe how she missed so much of Kara’s pain. _ **

**_ Unable to stop herself Alex opened the diary and continued to read the next entry. _ **

_ Entry 7: _

_ My therapist has advised me to talk to one of my friends, to open up and just vent about everything so I did, I opened up to Lena who is my best friend that knew how I felt and that I was Supergirl, Alex was furious when she discovered that I had told Lena the truth about myself, anyway I went to Lena and we talked, I told her I was seeing a therapist, told her about my nightmares and my panic attacks and then I told her about my feelings for Alex. _

_ It felt so good to have a friend to hear me, I happily returned the favor and listened to Lena vent about her family. _

**_ Alex remembered how furious she was when she had discovered Kara had chose to go against her wishes and told Lena that she was Supergirl, right now though Alex was hurt that Kara didn’t feel like she could trust her. _ **

_ Entry 8: _

_ My Nightmares have gone and I am no longer having panic attacks, though I will continue with my therapy sessions, Red K brings up everything I am suppressing then maybe with regular therapy sessions It won’t affect me, Supergirl is back, the real deal and not a moment too soon, I know J’onn hates it when he’s forced to disguise himself as me _

_ But I am grateful, I can now focus on my duty as Supergirl _

_ But one issue remains… _

_ My feelings for Alex. _

_ Things between us have been better lately though, Alex apologized for not being here for me and lately she has been spending more time with me. _

_ My therapist has advised me to admit how I feel, even if Alex doesn’t love me back at least I know where I stand then we can both get back on with our lives, but even if she did feel the same about me _

_ We couldn’t be together, she’ll grow old and die _

_ In the end… no matter the choice I make. _

_ I’ll always be alone. _

**_ Alex slammed the diary shut, she read enough and she put the diary back where she found it before grabbing her things and she stormed out, she needed to talk to Lena and Clark, she was hurt that Kara didn’t come to her, she was felt angry at herself for now being the woman Kara deserved but mostly she was elated knowing that Kara loved her too, Alex grabbed her cell phone and called Lena and Clark up and asked them to meet her at the DEO before she called Maggie, she couldn’t carry on with this wedding knowing that Kara felt the same way about her, wrapping herself up Alex stepped outside into the snow and she made her way to the DEO. _ **

** Presently: **

Alex’s POV:

Now you know how this began, though truthfully though Maggie and I… We hadn’t been getting on lately, we had been fighting quite a bit because of my feelings for Kara but at the same time we argued about me wanting to have kids and her not wanting kids, this marriage was doomed to failure, I had to end it.

3rd Person POV:

7 hours later:

Alex was sat alone on the couch this time wearing jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket and boots, Kara was at CatCo News and working on the article so Alex was waiting patiently for Kara to return, it had taken 2 hours for Lena, Clark and Alex to finished preparing her plan and it took another 4 hours for the process to be completed, then the tough part came, Alex ended things with Maggie… it was amicable too, both agreed that their marriage would have ended in disaster because Alex would be unhappy and resent Maggie for not having kids.

Maggie would forever feel like she was 2nd best when it came to Kara, so sharing a hug Alex and Maggie parted way, now Alex was waiting patiently for Kara to return, it was about 8pm when Kara finally returned home, her face lighting up when she saw Alex was waiting for her, Alex felt her heart melt when she saw the bright smile on Kara’s face “Hey Alex” Kara greeted as she walked over to Alex and kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a hug, Alex smiled as her heart leapt from the kiss to her cheek, the snow outside no longer falling now but the city was still blanketed in it.

“Hey Kara, have you got a moment?” Alex asked as she hugged Kara tight before she led Kara over to the couch.

“Sure, is everything okay?” Kara asked instantly becoming worried that something was wrong.

“Everything is fine Kara” Alex replied as she gently squeezed Kara’s hands “I have a confession to make” she stated.

“Okay?” Kara replied though she was worried.

“I uh… I may have read your diary” Alex confessed, her expression cringing and her heart shattered when she saw the blood drain from Kara’s face as she stared wide eyed at Alex.

“You… You read my diary” Kara replied as she gazed at Alex, her heart slamming against her ribcage as the panic set in, that means Alex knew everything.

Nodding her head Alex smiled nervously “I did” she revealed.

Kara released Alex’s hand as she jumped to her feet “I… I uh… I need to go” she turned and headed towards the window but there was a gust of wind and Kara jumped back as Alex suddenly appeared before her “What the…?” Kata whispered before she turned and headed for the door, without warning though a heat beam erupted from Alex’s eyes and melted the door handle,

Kara span around and Alex was grinning smugly “No way out, your going to let me talk” she said “And don’t try to run, if you do I’ll pin you to the wall” she said.

Kara’s eyes remained focused on Alex “What have you done?” Kara whispered completely in shock at what just happened.

“I removed the barrier keeping you and I apart” Alex answered as she stepped closer towards Kara slowly “Do you know how I felt when I read about your nightmares and your panic attacks?” Alex asked as she walked closer until she was in Kara’s personal space “Do you know how I felt reading that you felt that I would be disappointed in you?” she asked.

“H-How?” Kara asked as she lowered her head, still standing there dressed in her Supergirl suit, her cape flapping in the wind that was blowing in through the open entrance to the balcony.

“I was hurt” Alex admitted “I was hurt that you felt you had to hide that from me” she stated “You can talk to me about anything Kara” she said “You could never disappoint me”

Kara nodded her head “I know” she whispered as she looked at her boots, decidedly taking more interest in her own boots.

“Want to know how I felt when I read about your anger towards your parents, Jeremiah, Clark… Me?” Alex asked as she placed her hands on Kara’s hips and yanked the blonde close, eliciting a gasp to escape Kara’s lips as they now stood against one another, their eyes locked, their lips inches apart and their bodies pressed flush against one another, both standing there together, both now equal in power and strength now that Alex had made herself Kryptonian with the help Clark.

Kara bit her lip as she nodded her head, her breathing growing heavier as she casted a glance to Alex’s lips before looking into Alex’s eyes, Alex smiled sadly “I was angry” she admitted” Kara’s face contorted in agony and Alex sped on to make sure Kara heard everything “I was angry at myself” she said, the confusion on Kara’s face was so adorable that it made Alex melt, all she wanted was to take Kara to bed and ravaged her brains out.

“Alex” Kara whispered breathlessly as Alex’s hands slid around and came to rest on Kara’s lower back as she held Kara tight against her body.

“Kara, I was angry at myself because I realized that I wasn’t the woman you deserved” Alex said “I should have trusted you about Jeremiah, I should never have hurt you the way I had and… and more importantly, I should have been more accepting” she said “When you first came to Earth, you had lost Krypton and yet… I was a bitch towards you” she said.

“You had every right to be a bitch” Kara replied.

Alex chuckled as she shook her head “No Kara, I should have been more patient and understanding, I should have been the woman you deserved” she said

Kara smiled sadly as she gently placed her hands on Alex’s cheeks “Alex, I love you, I always have and I always will, and you saved me so many times without powers” she said “You are far more than I deserve”

“Do you know how I felt when I read how you feel about me?” Alex whispered against Kara’s ear causing the blonde to shiver as she gripped hold of Alex’s leather jacket, Alex smiled as she continued “I was overjoyed because Kara… I love you, I love you so much” she said.

Kara beamed a tearful smile “So… you made yourself Kryptonian” she asked “For me?” she tilted her head to the side, the tears running down her cheek.

“Yes I did, because I would do anything for you Kara” Alex said as she rested her forehead against Kara’s “So, Kara… will you go on a date with me?” she asked.

Kara looked confused “But… what about Maggie?” she asked.

“I broke it off with her, she knows how I feel about you” Alex admitted “Kara, I want us to have everything, the whole life… the house, kids, marriage, the picket fence and the dog” Alex said as she rubbed her hands up and down Kara’s back soothingly.

After a moment Kara’s face lit up “Say it again” she said softly, as she kissed Alex’s jaw.

“I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers” Alex declared as she held Kara tight, almost as if trying to become one body.

“I love you Alex Danvers… always” Kara replied as she surged forward and their lips touched.

The rest of the night neither Alex nor Kara spoke, their mouths were otherwise engaged.

That night many tenants of the apartment building shaking.

As for Kara and Alex, they had forever to drive each other wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Tina here
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this make-up Kalex one-shot and plenty more to come.
> 
> Now I made Alex become a Kryptonian in this because I just love the idea of Super Alex, though I have not seen the episode because I haven't watched Supergirl much I must admit, don't like where the writers are taking the show.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to read and looking forward to hearing from you all.
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina


End file.
